insanitys_homefandomcom-20200213-history
Naia Oharley
Name: Naia Oharley. God Parent: Khione Mortal Parent: Sophie Oharley Age: 13 Appearance: Personality: Naia acts like how would you expect a daughter of Khione, cold and rude but that is only for the first few encounters. When people met Naia, she is extremely cold to people, not giving them a second glance unless they are her full relatives and if they are deemed worthy enough by her. When Naia is rude to people, she uses everything she knows about them on them and has the tendency to freeze people to things. Once she gets to know someone, she is extremely kind, loving and as far as way as cold as you could get. She will do anything for the people she likes, even if it is incredibly stupid and might possibly be dangerous. She has seen her mother go through a couple of partners and thinks nothing of that her mother is homosexual, just the fact that there are some people out in the world that will never accept her mother. History At the start of the winter of 2003, Sophie Oharley was competing in her last figure skating competition. Khione had came to that competition because of how well she had seen Sophie skate and hoped to keep her legacy alive with Sophie. Khione came up to Sophie after the competition was over while Sophie was walking to her car, and asked her to go for a drink with her. Sophie being homosexual, found the form Khione was in very attractive and accepted, having a couple of drinks and a long, drunken night together. After the one night, Sophie and Khione had a relationship going. Sophie really mattered to Khione so Khione made her something that would remind Sophie of Khione as long as Sophie lived, a demigod child. Khione brought the child to Sophie one cold winter night with two bronze ice picks. Khione told Sophie everything about the child and left forever. After Khione left, Sophie did something stupid to see if Khione was telling the truth and took the baby girl out into the snow, leaving it their for 10 minutes. The baby screamed and cried a lot while in the snow, like any baby would do when it was alone and hungry, but nothing happen to the baby. Sophie took the child back in and looked after it while ordering some baby formula. It took Sophie a while to think of name for the child, coming up with Naia because it was the name of Sophie's first crush. Sophie raised the child in Canada up until Naia was 8, when Sophie and Naia moved to Chille. Naia quickly got the hang of Spanish, leaving Sophie into dust. Every Christmas, Sophie took Naia back to Sophie's parents and spent hours on the ice rink or just in the cold. Naia's life was pretty uneventful in demigod ways until Sophie took Naia to Alaska at the age of 12 with Sophie's new girlfriend and went ice climbing. Like all of Naia's life, she had started doing things before others so her powers showing was no different. The trip into Alaska went well but when Naia had a turn at climbing a small waterfall, 10ft tall, with her ice picks from her mother. Naia got half way up the frozen waterfall then she slipped and even though she was safe, the ice that made the frozen waterfall shifted to catch her. Sophie and her girlfriend, Alana, helped Naia down from the waterfall down, being that Naia was to sacred and tiered from using her powers to get down herself. No less than 10 minutes after she used her powers, a massive hellhound had found Naia. Unlucky for it, Naia had been practising her powers, trying to recreate what happened, and as soon as Naia saw the monster, it had an icicle through its chest.